


awm  祁醉于炀  生日  制服  ooc警告

by hehuai_H



Category: AWM绝地求生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehuai_H/pseuds/hehuai_H





	awm  祁醉于炀  生日  制服  ooc警告

今天是祁醉的生日，但他现在不是很高兴，下午的时候，于炀就向贺小旭请假提前走了，说是有事要做，还不让祁醉陪着。直到傍晚祁醉走出基地，于炀也没回来，他给于炀发了条消息，等了好久也没有回信，祁醉低声骂了一句，直接开车去了于炀家。他站在门口敲门，没人应，祁醉有点烦躁，刚打算给于炀打电话，门吱呀一声就开了，于炀探出来个头，脸上带着点不正常的红:“队……队长……你这么来了？”祁醉没说话，刚想推门进去，却被于炀一把关上了门，于炀的声音隔着门板传了过来，“队长……你……你等我下，马上就好。”被拒之门外的祁老畜生挑了挑眉，他刚刚似乎看到了什么……毛茸茸的东西。  
过了一会，门被打开一条缝，祁醉果断的闪身进去关上门，动作一气呵成，一转头，愣住了。于炀站在离他两米开外的地方，两只长长的兔子耳朵顺着他金色的头发垂下来，身上那条裙子刚到大腿根，，于炀用力的把裙子向下拉，堪堪遮住重要部位。因为长期在室内训练的原因，于炀的皮肤比别人要白些，在昏黄的灯光的照射下，简直让人想犯罪。祁醉舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，努力压制住自己下体的躁动，只见于炀缓缓的走过来抱住他:“队长，生日快乐！我也没什么好送…唔”于炀话还没说完，祁醉的唇就已经压了下来，剩下的话全都被堵了回去，只剩下满口的呻吟。  
祁醉把人抱到床上，没几下就把那件女仆装扯的四分五裂，他一边亲着于炀胸前的两点，一边往下身探去。出乎意料的摸到了个毛茸茸的东西的是个兔子尾巴，祁醉揉了揉，咬着于炀的耳垂说道:“小哥哥，没想到你还好这口啊！”  
祁醉嘴上调戏着于炀，手上的动作却没落下，他用手按了按那个跳蛋，于炀的娇喘声马上从紧闭的唇缝中漏了出来“啊～你别按～别～啊啊啊～”祁醉听到于炀的求饶声眯了眯眼，他知道于炀马上就要高潮了，于是他猛然把那个跳蛋从后穴中拔了出来，于炀刚刚到达临界点，后面突然一空，空虚感立马涌了上来。原本白皙的后穴因为被异物的扩张而显得有点泛红，因为被跳蛋塞了好一会，猛然拿出后，后穴依然微微开着口，吐出一点清澈的液体。祁醉用手沾了一点给于炀看，“小哥哥，你后面怎么这么湿啊”于炀被折磨的没法子，努力的往祁醉身上靠，见此情景，祁醉也不打算做人了，直接用力一顶，整根没入，于炀被突如其来的满足感逼得叫出了声，还没等他缓过气来，祁醉已经开始猛烈的抽插，每一次都直顶花心。不一会，整个房间里就充满了求饶声和低喘声。


End file.
